The Useless Magical Beans that DESTROY THE WORLD!
This story belongs to the User: Mochlum. Please do not edit it, but you are free to at least fix grammer problems and stuff. You are also free to read it all. The Useless Magical Beans that DESTROY THE WORLD is a Phineas and Ferb movie. It was a threatricle release, in 3D. It is the first Phineas and Ferb movie that is rated PG. Plot The plot is about Phineas and Ferb trying to make the ultimate Halloween party, and order 15,000 tons of jellybeans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds a machine that brings inanimate objects to life. He programed the machine to make the object what he says. His machine hits Phineas and Ferb's jellybeans but he accidentally gives them the wrong order: To destroy the world, rather than help take over it. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Django team up to destroy the beans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has to team up with Perry to destroy them too, but he tries to do evil at the same time. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda and Lawrence are not aware. Candace also has to decide: Busting her brothers or saving the world. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Candace FlynnAshley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Alyson Stoner as Isabella Bobby Gaylor as Buford Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Jack McBrayer as Irving Alec Holden as Django Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson Kelly Hu as Stacy Caroline Rhea as Linda Richard O' Brien as Lawrence Dan Povenmire as Klimpaloon You as Meap Alyson Stoner as Jenny Mr. Miggins as Albert Daniel Radicliffe as Harry Potter' Emma Watson as Heromine Granger Rupert Grint as Ron Weasely Selana Gomez as Gretchen's Cousin Orlando Bloom as the Bean King Johnny Depp as the Bean Prime Minister Me as You Develompment The movie was first stareted production in 2009, and the script was finished on May 10th 2010. The plot was revealed on May 27th 2010, and later the first song leaked onto the internet. On August 1st, Dan and Swampy revealed that it will be released in 3D. Release It was revealed to be released on Christmas Eve, and the first commercial was shown during Despicable Me. Soundtrack The movie is revealed to be a musical, and will have sevaral songs. #The Great Fall Day #Agent Theme of Halloween #I Hate Halloween #Brother Buster #Costume Creater #A Bully's Day on Halloween #The ...BEANS #The Way to Make it EVIL #The Ballod of the Evil Beans #Attack on Danville #You're The Best For Me. #Busted (Extendeder Edition) #Plan of Battle #The Great World Battle of Destruction #Victory Against Evil Beans Video Game A video game has been released based on the movie for Wii, DS, PS3, Xbox 360, PSP, PS2, iPhone, PC, Mac, and 3DS. The game involves you playing as Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, and Klimpaloon. There is also a Build-It mode very similar to Toy Box Mode in Toy Story 3: The Game. The game has gotten very good reviews. Differences from the Show. *Unlike the show, you see Phineas and Ferb's school, which is Hogwarts from Harry Potter, and they meet Harry Potter, Heromine Granger, and Ron Weasely. Klimpaloon is a main character in this movie, rather then a minor character. *Jeremy has a crush on Stacy, rather then Candace. *Meap speaks human language, and he appears in the final battle scene. *Jenny isn't Candace's friend, and is more like a fanatic of Candace then a friend. Alusions Harry Potter *Phineas, Ferb, and everyone else goes to Hogwarts, and meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Heromine Granger. *Candace says the final battle of the beans is going to be a lot like the Battle of Hogwarts. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen watching Harry Potter and the Philosipher's Stone before Perry gets there. 'Star Wars' *Phineas breaks the fourth wall and says that the Prime Minister Bean sounds a lot like Johnny Depp, and says that he's in Star Wars, but Ferb corrects him. *The Bean King says that Phineas acts a lot like Luke Skywalker. *Meap and a bean fight with lightsabers. *Candace thinks the Bean King is Darth Vader, and runs away in fright. 'Indiana Jones' *A giant brown bean tries destroying Klimpaloom by rooling into a ball and chasing him. That makes it look nearly identicle to the Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Ferb tricks the Bean Prime Minister by getting a box, and when the Bean Prime Minister opens it, a giant light comes out, and it starts electrucuting everyone in the room, except Ferb. This mirrors one of the final scenes in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Django breifly plays the Indiana Jones theme on trumpet. *Irving, Baljeet, and Buford chase Indiana Jones, thinking he is a bean in disguise. Back To the Future *Stacy says that Phineas and Ferb are almost as cool as a flying DeLorean, like the one in the Back To The Future films. *Candace comments on many earlier events in the show, and asks why Phineas and Ferb get away with parodoxes. Jeremy replies with the Back to The Future stuff is all lies. Batman *Meap and Klimpaloon dress up as Batman and Robin for a brief moment before the battle, when they are looking for good battle wear. *During the finale song, Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes a reference to Batman and Robin, saying: What we did, was a much bigger victory then BATMAN AND ROBIN WITH THE JOKER! The Moment One scene is called The Moment, and it is the sadest scene in the movie. It is about Phineas and Isabella getting into fight, and breaking up. They get very alone without each other, and eventually make up. They then share the musical number: You're The Best For Me. Background Information *This is Django's biggest role yet. *The Moment scene, marks the time Phineas and Isabella's become boyfirend and girlfriend. *For some reason, Jeremy is no longer Candace's girlfriend, and now has a crush on Stacy. *This is the longest Phineas and Ferb movie, being 2 hours and 17 minutes long. Continuaty *Candace mentions traveling through time twice. *Phineas says that building a rollercoaster, and going around the world is not as good as saving the world. *Dr Doofenshmirtz mentions that a bean looks like Balloony. *Candace says "Jellybean killing Candace is out, PEACE!". *Major Monogram says that Perry is going to have the most important mission of his career, but Carl said the the disc mission was, reffering to Traffic Cam Caper. *Phineas says "I can't believe we went to Paris, France, you had an entire musical number, and I didn't even notice you!" to Isabella. *Jenny is a fan of Candace because "She's the sister of the boys who made a beach, race car, virtual reality game, and game show". *Linda is destracted from the Beans because "she's making arangments for another comeback tour", reffering to Lindana, and Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo. THIS PAGE IS OUT, PEACE! Category:Movie Category:Most Saddest Moments Category:Random Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Mochlum's Articles